hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2020 Pacific Hurricane Season was far above average, just like their counterpart, the Atlantic was. The Pacific however was slightly more active. Overall, 2020 was the third most active Pacific season on record, but it was the most active on record using East Pacific names. The early storms were fairly weak, as no storm surpassed category 3 intensity until late in the season. The season started on April 30 with Tropical Storm Amanda, and ended when Tropical Storm Alpha dissipated on November 17. The activity of 2020 was attributed to a warm neutral, which favored the Pacific, as well as the Atlantic. Lower wind shear in this season allowed for the high number of storms. 2020 also saw the most active October on record, with eight storms forming in the month. Unusually favorable late season conditions allowed for Yolanda and Zeke to be much stronger than other storms in the season. 2020 was the first year on record to feature a storm from the greek alphabet. ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2011 till:01/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/04/2011 till:04/05/2011 color:TS text:"Amanda (TS)" from:10/06/2011 till:11/06/2011 color:TS text:"Boris (TS)" from:15/06/2011 till:20/06/2011 color:TS text:"Cristina (TS)" from:02/07/2011 till:04/07/2011 color:TS text:"Douglas (TS)" from:04/07/2011 till:08/07/2011 color:TS text:"Elida (TS)" from:12/07/2011 till:20/07/2011 color:C3 text:"Fausto (C3)" from:15/07/2011 till:21/07/2011 color:C1 text:"Genevieve (C1)" from:30/07/2011 till:04/08/2011 color:TS text:"Hernan (TS)" from:07/08/2011 till:28/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Iselle (C3)" from:18/08/2011 till:27/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Julio (C3)" from:21/08/2011 till:24/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Karina (C1)" barset:break from:26/08/2011 till:31/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Lowell (C2)" from:09/09/2011 till:16/09/2011 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" from:14/09/2011 till:21/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Norbert (C1)" from:14/09/2011 till:20/09/2011 color:C2 text:"Odalys (C2)" from:23/09/2011 till:24/09/2011 color:TS text:"Iona (TS)" from:25/09/2011 till:27/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Polo (C1)" from:05/10/2011 till:11/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Rachel (C3)" from:16/10/2011 till:20/10/2011 color:TS text:"Simon (TS)" from:18/10/2011 till:21/10/2011 color:TS text:"Trudy (TS)" from:22/10/2011 till:03/11/2011 color:C2 text:"Vance (C2)" from:23/10/2011 till:27/10/2011 color:TS text:"Winnie (TS)" barset:break from:23/10/2011 till:29/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Xavier (C3)" from:24/10/2011 till:05/11/2011 color:C4 text:"Yolanda (C4)" from:30/10/2011 till:13/11/2011 color:C5 text:"Zeke (C5)" from:11/11/2011 till:17/11/2011 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:April from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Amanda Main Article: Tropical Storm Amanda (2020) Tropical Storm Boris Tropical Storm Cristina Tropical Storm Douglas Tropical Storm Elida Hurricane Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Tropical Storm Hernan Hurricane Iselle Hurricane Julio Main Article: Hurricane Julio (2020) Hurricane Karina Hurricane Lowell Tropical Storm Marie Hurricane Norbert Main Article: Hurricane Norbert (2020) Hurricane Odalys Main Article: Hurricane Odalys (2020) Tropical Storm Iona Hurricane Polo Hurricane Rachel Main Article: Hurricane Rachel Tropical Storm Simon Tropical Storm Trudy Hurricane Vance Tropical Storm Winnie Hurricane Xavier Hurricane Yolanda Main Article: Typhoon Yolanda Hurricane Zeke Main Article: Hurricane Zeke Tropical Storm Alpha Storm Names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season. East Pacific Central Pacific Despite somewhat cooler waters in 2020, one storm was able to form in this section of the basin. Retirement During the WMO convention in the Spring of 2021, three names were officially retired from the Pacific naming list: Rachel, Yolanda, and Zeke. They will be replaced with Robette, Yvette, and Zachary for 2026. 2020 featured the most names retired after a single Pacific season on record. Name List For 2026 Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Events in the 2020s Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes in Hawaii Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Weak Storms Category:Storms that crossed over basins